This invention relates generally to time pulse generators and more particularly to a single such generator capable of multiple independent outputs over a wide range of delay times.
The electronics art is replete with various and sundry time mark generators. Such devices are available in large boxes and small boxes, in long time duration and short time duration, in multiple inputs and singular inputs. However there is no time mark generator available that is capable of generating multiple variable time pulse outputs.
Previous to this invention when multiple time pulses were required at varying intervals, a plurality of generators were required. In essence one generator was needed for each of the varying pulses. The main problem then became to arrange the pulse requirement so that the maximum amount of pulses could be derived from the minimum number of generators.
It seems obvious then that when a number of pulses were required at various times, the number of generators became excessive and expensive.
One definitive sample of such a situation is in the study of certain radiation decay rates where multiple detectors would be opened and closed at various times to allow for an accurate profile of the radiation decay.